1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with improved housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
A cable assembly is a type of necessary components inner an electric device. A cable assembly assembled with twisted-pair cables for high impedance requirement is sometimes used to connect a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a main board in the electric device. The cable assembly always comprises a housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing for connected to the twisted-pair cables. Each of the twisted-pair cable includes two wires winded together which would give a pull on the joint of the terminal and the wires. Thus, the terminal connected to the twisted-pair wires needs to be fastened on the connector firmly, or else the terminal will be broken away from the cable assembly. Thus, a normal housing does not fit to receive the terminals connected to the twisted-pair cables.
Hence, in this art, a cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.